I just did it with you?
by M.e.r.e M.e.r.e
Summary: Draco is having dreams about harry. Suddenly, he sees harry in a whole new way - as a lover. What will happen when he tries to get harry for himself? WARNING HPDM SLASH
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the only character that is mine in this story is Jason Smith, all the rest belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is also mine, what little of one there is atleast!  
  
A/N: FIY: Jason smith is going to be an American Wizard that just moved to England, and is looking for a new school to go to. He will only be in the story for a few chapters.  
  
Hope you like my story!  
  
~Mere 


	2. Prologue

"No, no. Don't stop. Please don't sto ohhhhhhhh. Don't... stop.." He moaned. "No, no! Don't leave! Wait!" He woke up. Had it been a dream? Had it all been a dream? He rolled over in bed and looked at his watch on the bedside table. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He was feeling so, so, he didn't really know, but he liked it.  
  
A/N: I know its short, but its just a prolog. I will also write and upload the first chapter today, so check it out and tell me what you think! ~Mere 


	3. The Showers

A/N: Ok, here goes! My first chapter, of my first fan fic, is just below this text! I hope you like it! Please R&R! *WARNING* under age profanity.  
  
Draco decided to get up and get a glass of water. He got up and walked out of the dormitory, not being careful not to wake any Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise. He had a splitting headache, but his ego kept him from going to the hospital wing. He was feeling so strange, he was only 14, and was feeling so unbelievably horny. And because of him? Draco hated him. And now. *shudder*.  
  
Draco stared into the fire. He didn't know what to think of himself. He couldn't be, no he just couldn't. It was impossible. But he knew what he saw in the dream and he liked it. He was gay. He, Draco Malfoy, was gay. A rainbow boy. He just couldn't get over it. He was up the rest of the night.  
  
The rest of the day went by, and it was about 9:30 pm. He didn't learn to much new stuff. Just a new charm and he started a potion. The charm was 'Optica' - it makes you able to see through any wall or door. The potion was a weak truth potion.  
  
Harry had been openly gay for 6 months, and Draco knew that Harry would take his shower in about a half hour. Draco wanted to see that shower, so he went out of the dormitory, and started to follow Gryffindors to their common room. He finally got to the portrait of the fat lady, and hid behind the nearest statue. He transfigured his robes into Gryffindor ones, and temporarily dyed his hair dark brown. When he found himself looking good enough to pass as a Gryffindor, he waited for someone to give the password - dragon heart strings. He walked down the hall and said it in front of the fat lady. She gave him a questioning look, but opened the portrait hole just the same and went inside. He looked around for the boy's dorm, and went up to the showers that were two towers away from Harry's.  
  
He went in, grabbed a towel off the shelf, and started to walk down past the stalls. When he got to the first stall that was in use, he stopped to try to figure out how to see who was in it. Then he remembered. 'Optica' he whispered. He saw right through the plastic door to see (unfortunately for him) Colin & Denis Creevey masturbating to a picture of Harry lying in the bed with his penis erect. He continued to use optica to look through the rest of the stalls. In the next one he found Dean Thomas, the third Longbottom, in the fourth he found a 7th year that had charmed his laptop to work in Hogwarts and was using an umbrella to keep both the laptop and himself dry, and finally, in the fifth, was Harry.  
  
He went in the stall next to the one that Harry was in, muttered 'optica' to the wall on his right and put a silencing charm on the stall he was in. Harry is so damn sexy looking when he showered, thought Draco. Harry slowly rubbed soap over every inch of him, doing his dick last and very, very slowly.  
  
Draco went to watch harry in the shower every day for three and a half weeks. Until one day instead of just watching him, he joined him.  
  
A/N: Do you like it so far? Do you hate it? Do you think that I'm probably a sick bastard? Tell me! I need to know what you think! Hint for next chapter: Sex in the shower! Please R&R! 


	4. Confusion, Sex, and no way out

A/N: Everybody, thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like the story. I'm trying to do a chapter every day or two. Well, here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
"HEY!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!??!?!" said Harry. Draco quickly put a silencing charm on the shower stall. "And who are you anyway?" (Draco had continued to make his hair brown before going into the Gryffindor Common room) "The Easter bunny" He smirked. "No, really. Who are you?" "It's me Draco, slimy Slitheryn git as I'm frequently called." Draco said the counter charm to make his hair blonde again. "Draco?!?!?" Harry said while pinching himself several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Yeah, it's me, Draco." "Well," Harry said "what are you doing in a shower stall, particularly MY shower stall, in the Gryffindor tower, instead of your shower, in your dormitory, where your gang showers?" "Hmm, let's all think," Draco said with his famous evil smirk plastered to his face "what would I be doing in a Gryffindor shower stall with Mr. Potter?" "Lets all think hard." It clicked. "Your gay too?!?!?!?!" said Harry. "No, I'm bi, but I prefer men over women." "You're pulling my leg" "no I'm not." "Oh yeah? Prove it."  
  
And that's just what Draco did. He slowly got down on his knees and began to lick Harry's erection. Harry shuddered. Draco gave a slight smile and took it into his mouth. He started to stroke it slowly..slowly speeding up. Harry gave a deep low moan. Faster. Faster. please faster. Draco sped up with his stroking, making Harry moan even louder. Faster! Harry shouted. Draco was going very fast now, but it wasn't fast enough for Harry. He grabbed hold of Draco's head and slammed his cock down Draco's throat. Finally he came, and Draco took Harry's cock out of his mouth. Then he got up and told Harry to bend over. He obliged. Draco slowly circled Harry's ass hole with his cock. Then he pulled back for a minute. Harry wondered why and was about to ask what was wrong when Draco thrust into him. Harry moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and surprise. Draco pulled back and thrust in even harder, and then harder and harder again. Harry moaned even louder. Thrust, thrust, thrust, and finally he shot his seed. They just stood there like that for a minute. Then Draco pulled out, and they sat on the floor. Draco leaned over and kissed him. His tongue asked for entrance, and Harry opened up. Their tongues entwined and explored each other's mouths. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Draco got up and said "I think that's proves it." And got out of the shower.  
  
Harry just sat there under the water from the shower head dazed. So Draco Malfoy was gay. He would have to find out how to see more of him. Harry was amazed that he could want to see his greatest school enemy and have sex with him. But it was by far the best time he had had it. He couldn't figure out why though. But he knew one thing: he had to se Draco Malfoy, again.  
  
As soon as Draco got out of the shower and went over to the sink to comb out his matted hair, he realized that he needed to change his hair back to brown, but he couldn't. you could only use that spell once a day or its permanent. How would he get out of Gryffindor tower? He would have to be bck by 11:30 or people would come looking for him.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I had to drink 6 and a ½ cups of coffee to get through it! LoL. Please R&R ( ~Mere 


	5. Authors Note

A/N: I'm having a bad case of writers block today, so I am not going to write a chapter. Instead, I am going to write a big huge thank you note for all of your precious reviews!  
  
Baboon - Thank you. I'm glad that you think it's very well written. This is my very first fic ever! (well, except one I did about a mouse when I was 5 - lol) I know it's simple, but I'm not good with coming up with plots.  
  
From one sick person to another - Mere  
  
! - Thanks. I'm trying to make it still be partly comedy, but the comedy is not working out too well. I'm glad you think it's funny. I don't really know where the rainbow boy thing came from, but that doesn't matter does it? Well any way, I hope you will continue reading.  
  
Always - Mere  
  
Rachel - I'm happy that you like my fic. And don't worry; I have big plans for the next few chapters. I can't tell you much, but there is one thing I can say (it's a line in the next chapter) "IM MENTALY SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!! AWWW HELL THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!" Said _______. - Sorry, I can't tell you who says it, but some one does! (I can't risk giving away my story)  
  
Glad to see you like it - Mere  
  
Utopia - Yeah, your right. I should have read up on the subject first, but I didn't want to cause a raid, and I wanted to get the chapter out soon. I'm happy you reviewed, even if the review itself wasn't so 'happpyfying'. (I like to make up words *smiles*)  
  
Thanks for reviewing - Mere  
  
Karen - Wow. Thanks for the great enthusiasm! It makes me feel really great about my story! The next chapter should be up in a few days. Hope you will come back to read it! By the sound of things, I think you will!  
  
omg (lol) - Mere  
  
Tommie - Thanks. It makes me feel good to here that I'm not a sick bastard. Some people think that porn and Harry potter should never cross.. Especially gay porn. That's why I said what I did in that authors note. Feels great to hear you like it.  
  
Great to hear from you - Mere  
  
Nisha - thanks for the long review. Yea, after I put up my prologue I realized it was very short, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Either way, 2 words - writers block. I must have some disease where you have constant writers block. Lol. I felt bad about it, and decided to do something to make my readers happy. So, I promised sex in the shower!  
  
Happy to hear from ya - Mere  
  
Aku-kitsune - Ok, I'm not sick bastard, I'm just kinky..like you! Lol. Good to hear you like it. Don't worry - I try to update every day or two. I should have a chapter up on Sunday.  
  
Kinky Girl - Mere  
  
MalfoySexSlave17 - yeah, I always wanted to do a sex in the shower scene, even before I started my fic. I'm glad you like that idea... because it's in the story for good! Happy to hear you like the story.  
  
Thanks a bunch - Mere  
  
The1youhate - yes I am gonna keep writing. I intend to go to the start of the summer. Then a while after I might do a sequel, but you will have to wait for about 28 chapters. Yes, I intend to have a total of 30 chapters. Great to hear that more people like it.  
  
30 chapters and a sequel - Mere  
  
Furies - Harry and Draco will share many showers together, don't worry. You will get a big mess of sticky chapters. I hope you like them! If you like the chapters I have done already, you probably will.  
  
Sticky - Mere  
  
Mancare - MY FIRST REVIWER!!!! I was sooooo happy when I found your review on here!!!! Lol. Your right. Being sick bastard is not bad thing. He he. I like slash, smut, sex, and sexy shower thingys too. Optic was the accomplishment of 20 minutes of staring at a wall. Lol. I will definitely continue my 'funny sexy stuff'.  
  
Thank you so so much - Mere  
  
A/N: ok I have a whole list of things to tell you so here they are:  
  
Yes, there will be 30 chapters total - mot counting the prologue Yes, there will probably be a sequel Maybe the next chapter will be up by Sunday No there wont be anything up after Sunday until Friday (sorry! Im going to boston!) Yes you are all great!!!!! Luv yall! - Mere 


End file.
